


One Step Away

by Jukebox_Draws



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Usagi Yojimbo, Yojimbo (1961)
Genre: F/M, Help, I Don't Even Know, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Ninja, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox_Draws/pseuds/Jukebox_Draws
Summary: Lord Noriyuki has tasked Miyamoto Usagi with securing a convoy of supplies for the shogun. To make sure the escort is brought to the capital city successfully, Noriyuki also sent his personal guard Tomoe-Ame with the ronin on his journey. But when Lord Hebi sees his opportunity to strike revenge against the ronin samurai, will Tomoe-Ame and Usagi have what it takes to survive his relentless attacks?
Relationships: Miyamoto Usagi/Tomoe Ame
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	1. Sparkling Jewels and Skipping Rocks

Miyamoto Usagi rarely had romance on his mind. Ever since he had become a student of his sensei, Katsuichi, he focused more on his training than his social life. Then again it wasn’t like he had much of a social life to begin with. He had formed alliances with a few other samurai students over the few years of his apprenticeship, and the friendship he had formed with the kame ninja Leonardo and his family was a nice change of pace. But now he also had the Geishu clan to fight for alongside Tomoe-Ame and Gennosuke.

But for as many friends he had, the ronin was lonely. But this is the path he chose, the path he had sworn to take before his master had perished during that battle. He promised his master he wouldn’t stray from his path of the musha shugyo. Of course he had been tempted by many to break his oath, but his will was strong and he always resisted.

But recently, a certain member of the Geishu Imperial Guard made it difficult for him.

There were lots of things about Tomoe-Ame that made her a formidable warrior, and a good friend. She was fiercely loyal to her master, Lord Noriyuki, and she served him well. She was skilled in combat with and without weapons, and she was self taught. Even Usagi had a difficult time when sparring.

Despite being skilled well beyond her years, Tomoe-Ame only fought when she had to. Otherwise she preferred to wander the peaceful cherry tree gardens near the river. Usagi had followed her secretly on more than one occasion. Though he felt dishonor in doing so, he couldn’t help himself. Tomoe-Ame was always working on a small sewing project, like clothes for the children of her village, or a doll for a little girl whose previous one was lost in the woods. Usagi thought the services she provided were very noble.

“Tomoe-Ame.” The ronin approached his friend who was training in front of Lord Noriyuki’s fortress. The neko eased out of her fighting stance and turned to Usagi.

“Usagi? What brings you here?” Her ear twitched slightly. Usagi felt an unfamiliar tightness in his chest once her deep brown eyes fell upon him.

“Lord Noriyuki sent for me.” He rested his left hand casually on the hilt of his swords. Tomoe-Ame bowed quickly in respect.

“Please follow me.” She led the ronin upstairs to see the head of the Geishu clan. The panda Noriyuki sat on his throne, giving orders to the members of his high council. He smiled when he noticed the pair entering the room.

“Miyamoto Usagi! Tomoe-Ame! I’ve been expecting you! Please come forward!” Noriyuki grinned wide as if he were hiding a secret. Usagi bowed politely.

“My lord… if I may ask, what is the purpose of you sending for me?” Usagi rested his hand on the hilt of his swords again. Tomoe-Ame stood faithfully by her master’s side.

“I have a mission to ask of you. Surely a samurai with your skillset will have no trouble.” Noriyuki handed a scroll of yellowed paper to the ronin. 

“I need you to travel to the next village some 20 miles from here. They have supplies that the shoguns army has requested. He has asked me to send you to secure the convoy.”

“Do not worry my lord.” Usagi bowed again. Noriyuki held up his paw.

“And to ensure that the convoy is secure, Tomoe-Ame will travel with you.”

Tomoe-Ame seemed surprised at the mention that she would be leaving the company of her master. But she did nothing to protest as she followed Usagi out of the throne room.

“It would be best if we kept a low profile.” Usagi packed some extra clothes for the roughly one and a half day trip, he also packed some extra food, water and other things they might need if they found themselves in trouble. Tomoe-Ame sheathed her sword and placed it on her back. After Lord Hebi’s attempt to assassinate her Lord Noriyuki, she never left the fortress without it. 

“We must begin our trec now if we are to make it to the river by nightfall.” Usagi watched the sun falling low in the sky. It was late afternoon going into the early evening. They would be lucky if they reached the river by the time the moon rose over the horizon.

Once they had set out, satchels on their backs, the walk was mostly quiet. Tomoe-Ame had tried to convince the ronin that traveling on horseback would be more efficient, but Usagi insisted on not drawing attention, especially after the incident with Lord Hebi. Tomoe-Ame was silent after that.

“We’ll make camp here for the night. We’ll leave at dawn tomorrow morning to ensure we travel as far as possible.” Usagi rolled out a sleeping mat next to the river bank. Tomoe-Ame sat on a nearby rock. She picked up a smooth, flat stone and skipped it across the river. 

“I don’t know why Noriyuki sent me with you.” The neko warrior broke the silence. 

“It’s not as if you needed an escort. You’re more than capable of taking care of yourself.” She picked up another stone and skipped it across the river. Usagi removed his swords from his belt and placed them beside his mat. He gave Tomoe-Ame a look of curiosity. 

“Despite your friends being rather childish… I suppose that leaves you with all the responsibility, doesn’t it, Usagi?” She raised her thick eyebrow as she turned to look at him. The ronin was slightly surprised at her bluntness regarding his friends. Though, he couldn’t say she was wrong.  
“My friends may act childish at times but they are formidable warriors.” He sat next to the rock Tomoe-Ame rested on and looked out at the river, sparkling under the moonlight like a sea of precious jewels.

“After all it was one of these friends who saved the life of your Lord.” 

Tomoe-Ame remembered the kame ninja, Leonardo. The ronin was correct, Leonardo had practically saved their entire clan that day. But it didn’t stop the neko from forming her own opinions on the Hamato warriors and their sensei.

“I never said he was a bad warrior… He is quite honorable, and skilled in combat.” Tomoe-Ame went to skip another rock, but she felt Usagi’s paw stop her.

Usagi didn’t know what made him compelled to touch her. But his paw reached out before he could stop himself. He gripped Tomoe-Ame’s hand in his own. Her paws were soft, not nearly as rough and calloused as his were from years of gripping his sword so tight that his knuckles ached. Tomoe-Ame looked shocked but she didn’t pull away from the contact.

“Are you alright, Tomoe-Ame? You seem upset.” Usagi had a hint of concern in his usually monotone and often elderish sounding voice. His warm brown eyes looked concerned. Tomoe-Ame felt her cheeks and the tips of her ears grow warm.

“I’m just… tired.” She pulled her hand gently out of Usagi’s hold and shuffled over to her sleeping mat. She pulled the thin blanket over herself and turned away from the ronin. 

“Goodnight, Usagi.”

Usagi sighed and crawled to his own sleeping mat, deciding not to push the matter further.

“Goodnight, Tomoe-Ame…”


	2. A Quick Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Tomoe-Ame begin their journey. During a sparring session on their way, Usagi learns Tomoe-Ames secret.

Tomoe-Ame awoke just before dawn to the sound of light splashing from the river. Her ear twitched at the sound as she opened her eyes. It was dark, but it was getting lighter as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Tomoe-Ame usually woke up early to train and watch the sunrise over the mountain range. She loved the bright orange, reds and pinks that blanketed the valley as the sun brought light to their small part of the world. 

She slowly sat up and stretched. It was slightly foggy, but the haze was beginning to rise with the sun. The neko looked towards the river and found the source of the light splashing to be Usagi. He was washing himself in the river, splashing water on his face to wake himself up. Tomoe-Ame watched as the ronin dipped his paws into the cool water, gathering up a handful before splashing it over his head. The water ran down his ears, which were no longer tied up and fell loosely over the back of his head. It continued down the back of his neck down the broad expanse of the rabbits shoulders and strong back. The tip of his tail poked out of the river but the rest of him was concealed by the dark water.

Tomoe-Ame felt her cheeks growing warm again. Usagi had always been very modest when it came to the way he presented himself. In fact, Tomoe-Ame had never even seen the samurai without a shirt on before, let alone completely exposed in the river. He was breathing heavy, he must’ve just finished his morning exercise.

She turned away from the ronin out of politeness as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Usagi got out of the river and dried himself off. He pulled his ears back into a tie that resembled a ponytail and pulled on his usual garments. The neko only made her presence known when she knew he was completely dressed. 

“Good morning, Tomoe-Ame. Did you sleep well?” Usagi pulled some food rations out of his bag. 

“Yes, thank you.” Her answer was brief as he gave her her share, and they both ate in silence. The ronin finished his breakfast rather quickly, and cleaned his hands in the river once he was finished. Tomoe-Ame fixed her sword to her belt. She smoothed down the fur on her ears and did her best to fix her wild black hair. She tied part of it back with a bow and let the rest fall loosely around her shoulders. She slipped on her shoes as Usagi packed away their sleeping gear. 

Once they set out, it was mostly quiet. The sounds of the forest filling up the air around them as they walked. Usagi kept a stern look on his face as he walked, his hand on his swords ready for an ambush or a confrontation at any moment. Tomoe-Ame kicked a rock along the trail until it went off the path and disappeared into the bushes. She was bored.

“Hey, Usagi! Think fast!” She picked up a branch and threw it at him. His ears perked up at her voice and in an instant his sword was unsheathed and had sliced through the branch as if it were made from air. 

“Tomoe-Ame we have no time for games-” Just as the ronin was about to put his sword away, the neko unsheathed her sword and got into a fighting stance.

“Come on, Usagi! Let’s spar, we can still keep moving!” She walked alongside him, pointing her sword in his direction. The rabbit sighed and reluctantly gave in. They began sparring, little jabs at first, but it soon escalated into full on combat. Swords clashing and little japes being thrown, usually by Tomoe-Ame. While Usagi’s body was with Tomoe-Ame, his mind began to wander to other places.

He had never seen this side of the young girl before. The ronin had always taken Tomoe-Ame to be a serious samurai, but now she was acting like a child wanting to play games and make jokes. She was smiling as she jabbed at Usagi with her sword again. Usagi easily blocked the childish attack as he moved to counter. He had never seen her smile before, at least not this genuinely. He began to feel the same tightness in his chest again. Just for a second, he lowered his sword.

The moment of hesitation from Usagi was enough for Tomoe-Ame to make her move. She swept her foot across the path, kicking the ronins legs out from under him. Once he was off balance, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him over her shoulder, causing him to drop his sword and land flat on his back on the rough dirt of the trail. She giggled as she pointed her sword at his nose.

“I win!” She sheathed her blade and held out her hand to help him stand. Usagi smirked, an idea coming to him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with him, he put his foot on her stomach and pushed her over. He moved and quickly pinned her beneath him. She looked surprised.

“I believe you are mistaken, Tomoe-Ame. It appears I am the victor of his brawl.” The ronin joked as he smiled. Tomoe-Ame began to laugh. Usagi began to laugh as well. He smiled as he stood up and helped the neko. Once she was standing, Usagi retrieved his sword and placed it back on his belt.

“We should continue moving. We’re losing daylight.” The stern expression was back on the rabbits face as he picked up his backpack from the trail and slung it over his shoulder. Tomoe-Ame grabbed her pack as well as she jogged to catch up to Usagi.

It was roughly midday before Usagi gave into Tomoe-Ames demands to stop for a quick rest.The ronin got water from the nearby creek and gave some to the neko. She gulped down half the waterskin before handing it back to Usagi. Tomoe-Ame leaned back against a tree trunk and sighed. 

“Tomoe-Ame, forgive me if I am out of place for asking, but I wanted to know… what compelled you to teach yourself the way of the samurai?” Usagi dipped a piece of cloth in the creek and cleaned his sword. Tomoe-Ame seemed taken aback by his question. 

“It was all because of those… other boys in my village, especially my brother Chizu. They all said I was a silly girl with foolish fantasies. They told me I could never become a samurai. Every samurai master I asked to train me turned me down. They all thought I could never do it. So I left the neko clan, and went to my Lord Noriyuki… he believed I could do it… He gave me strength and confidence. I trained for him, but I also trained for myself. To prove I could do it. I’m still waiting for Chizu to come face me, so I can prove to him that I am a samurai.” 

Usagi was slightly surprised at the amount of information she was so willing to share with him. She must’ve been holding this in for a long while. She sighed again.

“But, he is a coward…” She huffed a bit impatiently. Usagi cleared his throat.

“Well… I believe you could defeat him. You are a very formidable warrior, and as far as the Geishu clan is concerned, you’ve already proven yourself more than worthy of being an honorable samurai.” He gave a slight bow of respect. Tomoe-Ame was getting slightly sick of the warm feeling in her cheeks whenever Usagi looked into her eyes the way he was doing now. She tucked a lock of her black hair behind her shoulder and smiled. Usagi gave her shoulder a reassuring pat before grabbing his backpack again.

“We should stay on our feet. Lord Hebi still has his ninja patrolling this area. It was risky to even take this path, but this is the quickest way to the next town.” The ronin began to walk down the trail again, leaving Tomoe-Ame to catch up behind him.


	3. Hebi's Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Tomoe-Ame stop to make camp for the night. Little do they know, Lord Hebi has already been made aware of their presence, and is now plotting his revenge against the ronin.

“Lord Hebi!” A neko ninja dressed in all black stepped up to his master's bed-like throne. He gave a bow of respect once he addressed his superior before continuing.

“I have spotted the rabbit samurai and the neko girl during my patrol. They are near Shiro Creek, heading this way now.”

Lord Hebi gave an irritated hiss as he slithered out of bed. His long scaly body dragging across the carpeted wooden floor.

“Ussssagi…” The snake growled as he approached the neko ninja. 

“Well if they’re coming to my territory… what kind of fool would I be to passsss up an opportunity, hisssss.” Hebi smirked.

“Sssset up an ambush… I don’t care what you do with the girl… I jussst want Miyamoto Usssagi…” 

~

“We’ll rest here for the night. It’s even more dangerous in the dark with Hebi’s ninjas patrolling… I will watch over us.” Usagi rolled out his sleeping mat.

“You need to sleep too, Usagi.” Tomoe-Ame pulled her mat out of her bag.

“I’ll take the morning hours, then you can get some sleep until sunrise…” She rested her hand on the ronins shoulder. He turned to her and their eyes met. He felt the same tightness in his chest that he felt from the river and the sparring. Usagi felt a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He nodded in agreement.

“Goodnight then… Usagi.” Tomoe-Ame rested her head on her mat and pulled the blanket over herself. 

“Goodnight, Tomoe-Ame…”

It was roughly halfway through the night when Usagi began to get drowsy. He tried training to help him stay awake, but if anything it only made him more tired. He splashed his face with water from the nearby creek, but he still felt his eyelids getting heavier the more he tried to force them open. Tomoe-Ame was right, he did need to sleep.

Usagi looked over at the neko sleeping soundly beside him. Her long black hair falling loosely out of its bow to curl around her round face. Her cat-like nose and soft round lips balanced out the intensity of her thick eyebrows and sharp canines. The sleeves of her black and pink samurai robe were a little too long for her, and they partially covered her hands. Usagi had always disliked how his sleeves got in the way of his hands when he made grabs for his sword, so he chose to roll them up to his elbows. 

Tomoe-Ame’s ear twitched slightly. Usagi’s ears also twitched, he thought he heard the sound of a twig snapping. He whipped around to face the dark forest and in an instant his hand was on his sword. He picked up the lantern that illuminated their camp, its soft yellow light combined with the light of the moon cast an eerie glow on the rabbit’s white fur.

“Tomoe-Ame-” The ronins effort to wake up his friend was cut short by an arrow piercing through the air.

Usagi felt the searing pain in his shoulder before he realized what was happening. He cried out in pain and instinctively grabbed at his shoulder. A group of at least ten neko clan ninja dropped down from the trees, their black garments blending in perfectly with the dark foliage that surrounded them. 

Tomoe-Ame was awake now and on her feet. She lifted her sword and unsheathed it as she ran to the rabbit.

“Usagi!” She immediately noticed the ronin gripping his shoulder and gritting his teeth in pain. The arrow one of the ninjas had fired made a direct hit to his collar area. Usagi grunted as he tried to hold his sword, the arrow still sticking out of his now bleeding shoulder.

“Tomoe-Ame-” The rabbit was once again interrupted by one of the ninja.

“You’re coming with us, rabbit.” The ninja pulled out various types of weapons, ranging from swords to chains, and made their way towards the pair.

“You’ll have to get through me first!” Tomoe-Ame cried out as she attacked the ninja closest to her. Usagi turned to a ninja who was scooting closer to him. This one wielded a kusarigama chain. Usagi had been taught how to fight with limb restrictions, it was one of his first lessons. He gritted his teeth as he gripped his shoulder with his good arm, trying to distract himself from the pain. The ninja whipped his chain and moved in for an attack. The ronin was quick to use his legs to his advantage and wrap them around the ninja's waist. He used his good arm to pull himself into a one handed handstand and flip the neko over his body and into the creek. His head hit a rock and the ninja was knocked out cold within seconds.

Tomoe-Ame’s sword clashed with the blades of other nekos as the fight became more intense. Usagi ran to help his friend but he barely got three feet before another neko ninja moved in behind him and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back. The ronin cried out in pain as he felt the neko press against his back, pushing the arrow deeper into his shoulder. The ninja grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of the ronins shoulder, splattering blood on the grass. Blood trickled down Usagi’s shoulder and arm, staining his blue robe and white fur.

The other ninjas seemed to move with a silent command from their comrade, moving in to surround the rabbit on all sides. Usagi kept his trembling hands steady. His knees felt weak as he gripped his sword so hard his knuckles began to hurt. He supposed the pain in his knuckles distracted him from the now worsening pain in his shoulder. The warm blood trickled down his arm and made a small puddle in the soft green grass. Tomoe-Ame was being occupied by two neko ninja who had stayed behind to keep her busy. After all, it was Usagi they wanted.

Usagi did his best to fight them off, but with his now worsening injury, combined with his lack of sleep, it became difficult. He was outnumbered and out weaponed, and he felt a chain wrap around his body, pinning his arms to his torso and causing him to drop his sword. One neko, wielding a bo staff, brought his weapon swinging through the air to hit Usagi’s legs, bringing the ronin to his knees. The samurai grunted in pain as his knees hit the ground, and he was now at the mercy of his enemies.

“USAGI!” Tomoe-Ame panicked at seeing her friend being defeated. She quickly tried to run to him. She wasn’t sure how she would defeat eight neko ninjas by herself, but she was gonna try.

Before she could make a move towards them though, the nekos quickly grabbed the rabbit and disappeared into the shadows of the forest, making their way back to Lord Hebi’s fortress. Tomoe-Ame tried her best to follow them, but the neko ninja moved too quickly and too quietly through the darkness. 

“USAGI! MIYAMOTO!” Tomoe-Ame called out for her friend.

But all she could hear was a distant cry of pain before she was all alone in the dark forest.


	4. The Ronin's Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi faces Lord Hebi.

Usagi was pushed along the path towards Lord Hebi’s fortress. His shoulder was properly treated as to not cause infection, and the fact that Hebi wanted the ronin alive. Despite his wound being treated, it still ached. His hands were trembling and his knees were weak with fatigue as he continued to trudge forward, neko ninja on either side of him. One kept his sword pointed at the samurai’s back as he gripped the rope that bound his wrists together behind his back. His sword’s empty sheath bounced lazily against his leg as he walked, he glanced down at it remembering that he had dropped his sword by the creek during the fight. Usagi drew in a deep, shaky breath.

“Keep moving, ronin.” The neko behind him growled in a low voice. Usagi narrowed his eyes in both irritation and determination. He would find a way back to Tomoe-Ame, he was sure of it. He just hoped that Tomoe-Ame wouldn’t be stupid enough to come looking for him. But he knew much better than that, and he figured the neko girl was probably already on her way to Hebi’s fortress.

The ninja camp stood in front of Hebi’s fortress. It was a small cluster of beige tents with torches lit every few feet. Some ninjas were cleaning their weapons, others were sparring, and some were just laying about. They all glared at Usagi as he passed by. The ronin tried to keep his head high and his eyes straight forward, but he could feel their intense gazes on him.

“Lord Hebi, we have the samurai.” The guards, not so gently, pushed Usagi forward towards the giant snake. The rabbit nearly lost his balance and stumbled, but he remained standing. His ears perked up at the hissing sound that came from in front of him. 

“Miyamoto Usssagi… I’m sssso glad you could make it.” Lord Hebi revealed his scaly green face and smiled, rows of sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight.The ronin’s features twisted into a grimace as he glared at his captor. 

“Hebi, you coward!” Usagi growled through gritted teeth. Hebi tsked as he slithered towards the rabbit. He quickly wrapped Usagi in his coils, giving the ronin little time to even process what was happening, let alone react. 

Usagi felt the snake begin to constrict him tightly. He gasped and grunted in pain as he felt his rib cage’s strength being tested by Hebi. He could barely breathe as Hebi gave a breathy laugh. Usagi squeezed his eyes shut.

“Ssssilly rabbit, don’t you know I hold all the power here?” Hebi hissed as his yellow eyes narrowed. The rabbit forced himself to open his eyes to glare at Hebi. 

“There’ssss ssssomething you’re not telling me, ronin.” Hebi’s voice lowered to just above a whisper. Usagi knew his eyes revealed too much, but he couldn’t close them now, otherwise Hebi would know for sure what this ‘something’ was. He struggled to get out of the snake's grip. To his surprise, Hebi released him. The rabbit fell to the floor, he struggled to get up but managed to get to his knees without assistance.

“Face me, ronin!” Hebi nodded to his guards who released Usagi from his bindings. The ronin was shocked, but gladly accepted the freedom. He rubbed his raw wrists as he stood up. 

“Choosssse your weapon.” Hebi threw an assortment of weapons at Usagi. Usagi slowly picked up a katana. It felt foreign in his hands, nothing like the familiar wrappings of his custom hand-made katanas that his master had bestowed upon him. The guards quickly picked up the rest of the weapons and cleared the throne room floor. Usagi held the katana in a fighting stance, trying to adjust his hand to feel comfortable gripping the handle. Hebi hissed as he moved to attack.

The ronin quickly moved to dodge, but his aching limbs and his lack of sleep made him sloppy on his landing, and he stumbled. Hebi let out another louder hiss that turned into a growl as he moved his tail to kick Usagi’s legs out from under him. The familiar move made Usagi think of Tomoe-Ame. She would’ve been cheering him on and fighting by his side if she were there. 

Usagi’s hands trembled as he held out his sword. His vision began to blur slightly. The snake's tail took his legs with it as it swept across the floor. The ronin landed flat on his back, but quickly moved to get up. His limbs were screaming in pain and his shoulder burned, his eyes watered slightly from both the pain and the desire to close them, but he forced himself to stand again. Hebi grinned as his neko ninja guards moved in around Usagi. 

They began to poke and prod at the samurai, making jabs where they could. They punched and kicked him, and in his weakened state, there was little he could do to fight back. Usagi fell to his knees after a particularly strong kick to the back from one of the ninja. He grunted in pain as he hit the ground. He cried out as felt arms lift him up and a fist connected with his face. The nekos dropped the rabbit to the floor again and watched as he spat blood onto the floor. Usagi’s chest heaved as he tried to not pass out from both the lack of sleep and the pain.

“You’re worried about the neko girl, aren’t you? Hiss.” Hebi lifted the ronins chin with the tip of his tail. Usagi’s white fur and clothes were stained with blood. The snake grinned in triumph. 

“Ssssurrender to me, Usagi...And I will allow you to walk free.” Hebi made his offer with a sickly sweet voice. Usagi felt disgusted. 

“I would rather die with honor than live knowing I surrendered to a coward like you, Hebi.” The ronin spat out more blood on Hebi’s robe. The snake reeled his tail back and hissed in irritation. 

“Lock him away!” Hebi seethed with anger as the neko guards dragged the ronin out of the throne room to the dungeon.


	5. The Fear of A Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way to save her friend, Tomoe-Ame finally proves that she is, indeed, a samurai.

Tomoe-Ame rushed through the forest, hot tears flowing down her cheeks. The two backpacks carrying both her and Usagi’s belongings bounced off her back as she ran. She looked down at Usagi’s swords in her hands. She gripped them tightly. If only she had been stronger, Usagi wouldn’t have fallen to these simple foes. If she had taken the night watch instead of him, he wouldn’t have been so tired. If she had awoken earlier, and if she had stayed by his side, he would never have been taken.

“Don’t worry Usagi, I’m coming!” The neko cried out to no one as she raced down the path toward Hebi’s fortress. Tomoe-Ame knew Usagi would’ve told her that he didn’t matter, and to continue toward the village. He would’ve told her that going to Hebi’s fortress to retrieve him was a suicide mission, but, of course, he wasn’t there to stop her. If it was her fault he was taken, then it would be her responsibility to save him; not Gennosuke, or Lord Noriyuki, or even the shogun and his army. It would be her duty, and hers alone.

Tomoe-Ame heard a rustling in the bushes and she stopped. Wiping the tears from her eyes on her sleeve she looked towards the bushes, she pulled one of Usagi’s katanas from its sheath.

“Usagi?” She called into the foliage, hoping that her friend had found a way to escape his captors and return to her safely. Unfortunately, those hopes were lost as she saw Chizu appear from the shrubbery. He was holding a kusarigama chain. Tomoe-Ame scowled at seeing her older brother.

“Little sister...I had a feeling you would come searching for your samurai comrade.” The bitter expression that dawned her brother’s face made Tomoe-Ame think of the rabbit. She thought the furrowed brow and serious grimace looked much better on Usagi than it did the male neko.

“Are you finally ready to face me, Chizu?” Tomoe-Ame dropped the backpacks near a tree and held up Usagi’s katana, it’s long steel blade glinting in the light of the sun poking through the dense forest canopy. Chizu let one end of his chain drop to the ground and slowly spun the other end in front of him, the sharp curved blade at the end of the weapon reflecting in his dark eyes. Tomoe-Ame’s eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth with pure rage. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Chizu charged first, his blade spinning as he swung it over his head. Tomoe-Ame held up the sword, blocking the attack. The chain wrapped around the blade and Chizu attempted to pull Tomoe-Ame off balance. The girl spun around and yanked the chain as hard as she could. Chizu went flying into a tree, his back hitting the trunk. He grunted in pain and quickly moved out of the way as his sister drove the blade into the trunk where Chizu was just a second ago. 

Tomoe-Ame growled in frustration as she pulled the sword out of the tree. Chizu spared no time flinging his chain towards his sister. The female neko easily dodged the chain and grabbed it in her fist as it flew by. She brought the katana down on the chain, chopping it in half. She picked up the half of the chain that was now laying in the grass and threw it into a nearby ravine. Chizu grit his teeth as he spun the remaining chain around his arm.

The two neko charged at each other again. This time instead of going to strike Chizu, Tomoe-Ame slid on her knees through the soft slippery grass still wet with morning dew. She slid under the chain and drove her sword into the dirt. She pulled against the sword which gave her enough force to propel herself back towards Chizu. Her brother barely had a chance to turn around before her foot connected with his back. With a cry of victory she grabbed the remaining chain and wrapped it around Chizu’s wrists as she simultaneously pinned him to the ground with her foot, driving the katana, Usagi’s katana, into the ground near his head.

Both neko were panting and sweating profusely. Chizu growled lowly.

“Are you going to kill me now, sister?”   
Tomoe-Ame’s furrowed brow softened. She remembered one of the most important lessons that she learned from both Noriyuki and Usagi.

“A true samurai does not fight for blood…They fight to protect the innocent.” She released her hold on Chizu and stood up, holding Usagi’s sword tightly in her fist. She kept the weapon pointed at her brother, in case he tried anything.

“I have defeated you… after all these years I have now finally proved to you, my brother, that I am a true samurai. I fight for honor, and justice… like other samurai before me… and like Miyamoto Usagi.” Tomoe-Ame sheathed Usagi’s katana, being careful in doing so. She picked up her discarded backpacks and began to walk down the trail again towards Hebi’s fortress, leaving the chains securely wrapped around Chizu’s wrists. The neko boy struggled as his sister left him alone in the woods with nothing but his own devices. 

“Miyamoto Usagi inspired me during my time of need. Now it’s my turn to help him.” Tomoe-Ame tied Usagi’s katanas to her belt the same way he wore them.

Chizu slowly got to his knees, struggling. The chains eventually loosened around his wrists and he peeled them away. He smirked as he grumbled to himself, watching Tomoe-Ame’s silhouette disappear over the horizon.

“Your attachment to the rabbit… will be your doom…”


	6. Tension In Unspoken Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe-Ame attempts to free Usagi.

Tomoe-Ame arrived at Hebi’s fortress. It was heavily guarded by the neko ninja clan, their camp set just outside the snake's front door. She took notice of the clusters of bushes surrounding both the camp, and the building. There were a couple small trees lining the small clearing. Scanning the perimeter and assessing just how many soldiers there were, she formed a plan.

The neko girl slowly made her way towards the backside of the fortress, which was not as heavily guarded as the front entrance. The darkness of the early morning hours provided great cover as she leaped between bushels of shrubbery. Her ear twitched as two guards passed by the bushes she was hiding in. They were chatting about what they were gonna eat for dinner, not noticing her at all. Tomoe-Ame made it to the backside of the fortress undetected.

“Endure just a little bit longer, Usagi. I’m on my way.” Tomoe-Ame snuck her way across the small path of grass between the forest and the wall of the fort. Using the shadows to her advantage, she was able to slip through the grate into the underground dungeon. She had plenty of time to familiarize herself with the dungeon while she was being held prisoner by Hebi not a few months before. She tiptoed down the hall, her shoes making soft tapping noises as she slowly made her way through the dark hallway. The neko grabbed a torch off the wall and held it up in front of her. Tomoe-Ame didn’t dare call for her friend, worried that a guard might be around the next corner, or that her voice, if it were too loud, would give away her presence. 

Hearing two neko guards coming down the hall, she quickly entered a dimly lit room. She held her breath as the guards passed, they were muttering to each other about how awful it was to serve Lord Hebi. Tomoe-Ame let out her breath once they were gone. As the guards rounded the corner and the neko girl let her body relax, she took time to examine the room she had entered. 

Torches lined the walls, giving the large stone room an eerie orange glow. There was a small wooden table in the corner with weapons on it, mostly daggers. 

Next to the table there were two very long wooden poles. Tomoe-Ame wondered what this room was used for. She dipped her torch into a small bucket of water near the door, extinguishing the flame with a hiss.

She heard a soft grunt of pain from above her and she looked up.

Usagi had been strung up from the ceiling with a chain pulley system that ran along the wall. The slightly rusty iron chains were wrapped securely around his torso, the links digging into his skin in some places. His clothes were tattered and stained with blood, turning the blue cloth a dark purple color. His normally clean white fur was now an ugly grey color, patches of red here and there from the blood. His ears were no longer tied up and fell loosely around his face, draping over his shoulders like hair would. The ronin had a blindfold tied around his head, blocking his vision completely. The samurai was dangling high enough off the floor where if he did manage to get free of his restraints, the fall would surely break whatever bone he landed on. Usagi knew better in that with his already weakened state, the fall would surely kill him if he landed the wrong way.

Tomoe-Ame got to work thinking of a way to get the rabbit down. She checked the chain pulley system that was attached to the nearby wall; concluding that there was too much risk in the chain making noise if she tried to properly untie it or use her katana on it. Her attention was once again drawn to the wooden poles as an idea came to her.

Grabbing a pole, she backed up slowly, holding it straight out in front of her. Tomoe-Ame took a deep breath and ran forward. The neko planted the pole on the stone floor and vaulted herself upwards. She quickly placed one foot on the tip of the beam and balanced as she gripped the chain that kept Usagi bound to the ceiling.

Usagi’s nose twitched as he gasped softly at the slight movement. He grit his teeth as the chains poked painfully at his skin.  
“Who’s there?” His voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. His muscles tensed and tightened under Tomoe-Ame’s hands. The neko felt anger at those who had done this to the ronin. She kept her balance on one foot as she worked to untie the blindfold, hoping that she hadn’t made too much noise while vaulting herself up. 

“Usagi, it’s alright.” She whispered to him, cupping his face gently with her soft hands. Tomoe-Ame felt the samurai relax, although her ears twitched upon hearing the unholy grumbling of his stomach. She had left the packs of food and sleeping gear hidden in the bushes outside Hebi’s fortress. 

“Tomoe-Ame…” Usagi had never been more relieved to be in the neko girl’s presence. The ronin’s legs were starting to go numb as he felt the blindfold being removed from his eyes. He kept his eyes closed for only a moment, leaning into his friend's soft touch. Then he opened his brown eyes, once full of determination and vigor, now dull and practically lifeless. Tomoe-Ame brought her face close to his, gently touching noses with him. Usagi had never been this close to anyone, let alone one of his closest allies and friends. The ronin felt the tightness in his chest that would usually accompany these sorts of actions, melt into comfort even in the tight constraints of the rusty chains.

“I’ll get you down, but we must hurry. We have little time.” Tomoe-Ame quickly undid the knot that held the chains together, gripping the collar of Usagi’s robe she pulled him free of his restraints. The ronin instinctively gripped the pole tight, and slid down. Tomoe-Ame followed him soon after. She remembered she still had his swords attached to her belt. She quickly untied them and gave them to their rightful owner.

Usagi gratefully accepted the weapons, unsheathing one and keeping the other in its rightful place on his belt. He held the sword out confidently, though Tomoe-Ame could see that his hands were trembling. She took his free hand into her own as she took out her own sword. 

The pair began to sneak their way through the halls again, careful to not alert the guards passing by. Usagi stumbled a couple more times than he cared to mention. Tomoe-Ame kept a firm grip on the samurai’s hand and though she wanted to say that it was purely to keep him from falling, the neko girl couldn’t deny that she got the slightest bit of pleasure out of feeling Usagi’s strong calloused fingers wrapped around her palm. 

“Tomoe-Ame…” The pain in the ronin’s voice was obvious as he doubled over gripping his stomach. Tomoe-Ame quickly sheathed her sword to tend to her friend. Usagi groaned. Tomoe-Ame quickly covered his mouth with her palm to muffle the noise.

“Usagi, we have to keep moving.” The neko girl tried desperately to help the samurai stand. She knew that his body was beginning to shut down from the combined injuries, lack of sleep, and malnutrition. 

“Tomoe-Ame, leave this place. My fate is sealed, leave me here. You can become a great samurai, my time has passed.” Usagi gripped her sleeves tightly.

“I am not leaving you, Usagi. You’re a fierce warrior, you have found a way out of far more dire situations than this.” Tomoe-Ame gripped Usagi’s arm and hoisted him over her shoulders. He wrapped his arms loosely around her neck as she began to give him a piggyback ride out of the dungeon. She ran down the halls, carrying both Usagi’s weight and her own on her strong legs. Usagi kept his face buried in her thick black hair, inhaling her scent. It gave him comfort knowing that she was next to him, and he no longer had the horrid smell of Lord Hebi filling his nose.

That comfort was rather short lived though, as Tomoe-Ame accidentally ran around a corner too fast and entered a room full of armed guards. They were surrounded within seconds, and Tomoe-Ame knew that in her current position, with a nearly unconscious rabbit draped across her back, that they were severely outnumbered. 

“Drop your weapons!” One of the guards shouted as they closed in on the two samurai. Tomoe-Ame untied both her and Usagi’s swords, letting them drop to the floor. Two guards quickly snatched them up while the others forced Usagi to stand and led both of them to Lord Hebi’s throne room.


	7. Pathetic Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe-Ame and Usagi confront Lord Hebi.

“Those with honor are so predictable…” Hebi hissed as the two samurai were thrown in front of him. Tomoe-Ame growled at the sight of the snake.

“I knew you wouldn’t leave your beloved Usssagi here to die.” The snake smirked as he slithered towards the pair. Usagi looked over at Tomoe-Ame, she didn’t look afraid.

“The rabbit has been thinking about you, Tomoe-Ame. Ssssssuch a disgrace to his samurai code. He won’t admit it but I can ssssee it in his eyessss. The way he lookssss at you.”

Tomoe-Ame glanced over at the ronin. Usagi was watching Hebi with disdain in his tired face. The neko girl’s ears pressed flat against her head and her expression softened.

“Usagi… “ She whispered softly. The rabbit did not look at her. Hebi chuckled.

“Like I said… pathetic…” The snake hissed as the neko ninja guards moved to grab Usagi. One of them grabbed the ronin’s ears, yanking his head back to expose his neck and chest. Usagi grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry out in pain. Hebi curled his tail around Usagi’s katana, which had been presented to him by one of the neko guards. He held the katana against the ronin’s throat, hissing softly in triumph. Usagi’s throat bobbed slightly as he swallowed. Tomoe-Ame felt the hot tear prick at the corners of her eyes again.

“Tell her ronin. Tell her everything and I just might pity you enough to let you live.”

Usagi inhaled sharply as the neko ninja tugged his ears again. A small tear ran down his cheek and it glinted in the light of the room. Tomoe-Ame felt the truth hit her like a ton of bricks; the smiles that the rabbit had given her, the slight touches of his hand and the way he never went soft on her during their sparring sessions. 

“Tomoe-Ame…” Usagi was still facing forward, his eyes still shut as he began to speak.

“I’m sorry Tomoe-Ame… it was dishonorable of me to keep secrets from you. You have shown me time and time again that you are an incredible warrior, and a true samurai. I know it is forbidden by our code, but despite all that… I cannot help but… fall in love with you, Tomoe-Ame. I hoped that one day, maybe I could… earn your affections. I’m sorry, Tomoe-Ame. I... I have failed you.” Usagi felt his heart aching; shattering into a million pieces once he choked out his confession. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but now it was replaced with something twice as heavy.

Tomoe-Ame let herself cry, the tears stinging her eyes as they rolled down her cheeks and chin. She barely recognized Usagi, once a handsome, talented and skillful swordsman. Now he was on his knees, on the brink of death and choking out a life ruining secret that made Tomoe-Ame’s heart feel like it was being strangled.

“U-Usagi...” The neko girl tried to keep herself from sobbing. The ronin’s name was all she could manage to choke out.

“Even that confessssion was pathetic. But at leassssst you will go to the afterlife with a clear mind…” Hebi lifted up the sword, preparing to bring it down on the rabbit. Usagi kept his eyes shut. Tomoe-Ame tried to struggle, she tried to stand, she tried to fight, to do anything. She even considered jumping in front of Usagi to take the blunt of his sword in his place.

“MIYAMOTO!” Tomoe-Ame cried as she saw Usagi’s chest tremble with every breath. 

Fear and anticipation built up in the rabbits lungs. He had done it. He had confessed feelings that he swore to keep locked away in secret. He had sworn to keep them tucked away in a little pocket of his mind, never to see the light of day. But here they were, on full display for the world to see. And Usagi was powerless to stop them. He grit his teeth as he prepared to be taken from this world by his own sword.

Suddenly, a horn sounded. Its deep melodious sound echoing through the throne room. The neko ninja turned towards the nearest window and looked outside.

“Lord Noriyuki!” Tomoe-Ame called out of happiness. Lord Hebi dropped the katana and the neko guards released Usagi from their grip. The ronin dropped face first onto the floor. 

“WHAT?!” Hebi rasped as he went to the window himself to see. The shogun's army began to slowly fill the clearing in front of Hebi’s fortress. The neko ninja occupying the camp outside, did not protest. Those who did were quickly taken care of by the far more skilled and more heavily armed soldiers. Hebi let out a roar of frustration.

“NO! GET BACK HERE!” Hebi screamed as his soldiers began to run out of the throne room, presumably to hide in the nearby woods. It was a futile effort, as the shogun’s army was known for being highly skilled in tracking down deserters and fleeing assassins.

“Stupid girl!” The snake hissed, his voice dripping with venom as he turned away from the window. 

“The shogun will not get here in time to save you!” Hebi opened his jaw as wide as he could. He made a lunge for Tomoe-Ame, his teeth sharp and glinting in the rays of the rising sun. She gasped but before she could move there was a blur of white, grey and dull blue. 

Usagi screamed as he felt Hebi’s sharp teeth dig into his side. His muscles tensed as he wrapped his arms around Tomoe-Ame. The neko girl felt the rabbits fingers dig into her hair and robe as he held her close to his chest. Tomoe-Ame began to sob.

“USAGI!” She shrieked as the shogun entered the room, several guards accompanying him. The shogun unsheathed his sword and his guards quickly surrounded Hebi and pried his jaws off the ronin. Usagi fell limp into Tomoe-Ame’s lap, his breathing was shallow and shaky. He grunted in pain with every inhale. 

“This samurai will require a healer immediately.” With a wave of the shoguns hand, his guards quickly lifted up the ronin by his shoulders and ankles. He groaned as they quickly carried him out of the room. Tomoe-Ame nudged the shogun's shoulder. The neko’s ear twitched as he looked down at the girl. 

“My lord, may I speak with you?”


	8. Forgiveness Hidden In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Tomoe-Ame talk about what was said before.

Usagi awoke with a start, and moved quickly to sit up. The sharp sting in his side and shoulder forced him to fall back down again. He cried out as he fell back against his pillow, gripping his side. He noticed the gauze wrapped around his wrists, torso and shoulder. The ronin pushed his ear back over his shoulder as he looked around the room he was in. It was a room in the shogun's palace. There was a sliding door to his left, a lantern next to the bed he was laying on illuminated the room in a soft orange light. It was nighttime outside from what he gathered through the window, partially covered by red silk curtains. Usagi gripped the soft blanket that covered his body.

The ronin’s ear flinched as he heard the sliding door moving. His muscles relaxed once he saw that it was just Tomoe-Ame with a bowl of food for him. She knelt by the bed and began to feed him rice with a pair of chopsticks. Usagi gladly accepted the food without a word being spoken between them. The tension in the room was so thick that Usagi could feel it pressing down against his shoulders.

“Usagi...” Tomoe-Ame set the bowl aside once the ronin had his fill of rice.

“Don’t worry, Tomoe-Ame... I’ll leave in the morning. You never have to speak to me again if that is what you wish.” 

Tomoe-Ame was surprised. 

“What?” She placed her hands on her lap. Usagi looked down at the foot of the bed, his features grim.

“I’ll leave... you would be better off without me. I’m a disgrace to the samurai... You heard Hebi-”

“I do not care what Hebi said!” Tomoe-Ame gripped the fabric of her robe near her knees so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Usagi looked up at her in shock at the sudden change of her voice. It carried power and vigor, one of the many reasons he had become desperately in love with her.

“Hebi does not give you worth, Miyamoto! You do! Hebi does not see what a skillful and incredible warrior you are! Hebi does not know you, Miyamoto!” Tomoe-Ame grabbed the ronin’s hand. Her fingers gripping his palm tightly.

“I spoke with the shogun... He does not care about what you said... it does not change who you are. He does not care about how you feel or what you choose to pursue. Miyamoto...I...” Tomoe-Ame felt the tears slowly building in her warm brown eyes. Usagi’s grim features melted into a face of concern. There was a spark of hope in his equally warm brown eyes. 

Tomoe-Ame then swiftly and hastily pushed her lips against the ronins without warning. Usagi’s hands tensed and flinched upward for only a moment in shock before relaxing again. Usagi had heard other people describe kissing before, but he never had the chance to experience it himself. Of course many fair young women had tried, and he always pushed them away politely. But not this time. This time he furrowed his brow and let Tomoe-Ame take charge. She pawed at the rabbit’s fur and wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed one hand firmly on her back, the other moved to the floor to steady himself as he slowly sat up to get a better angle. Once he had gotten himself up to a manageable position, he slowly moved his hand away from the floor to cup the neko girls cheek; his fingers curled around her strong jawline to feel the soft fur at the nape of her neck.

She had never experienced anything like this before. Tomoe-Ame had been approached by many men, just as Usagi had been approached by many women. But no matter how much they boasted about their skills with a sword, or no matter how much they tried to prove to her that they were worthy of her respect and admiration, Tomoe-Ame always turned them down. They never had the same spark in their eyes like Usagi did. They never gave her respect in return, the way Usagi did. They never encouraged her to be anything more than a housewife. Usagi from the very beginning, never doubted her skills as a warrior, or her loyalty as a friend.

Each emotion, every feeling that had been kept bottled away for the duration of the two days they had been on this trip together was now being poured into this one moment. It was as if they had waited their entire lives for this one thing that they never knew they needed, and they never knew they would have. Their lips pressed together naturally, even though neither of them had ever shared a kiss before that night. 

They both pulled away slowly with a soft satisfying popping noise between their mouths. Usagi slowly opened his eyes to find Tomoe-Ame staring at him, pink blush dusting her cheeks. 

“Tomoe-Ame... “

“Miyamoto…” 

The two samurai laid together in Usagi’s bed until sunrise. There were no words spoken between them, just the feeling of holding each other. Even though Lord Hebi was their sworn enemy, Usagi couldn’t help but thank the snake for helping him see his sparkling jewel, hidden in plain sight. A jewel that had only been one step away for so long. Now he had finally taken that step, and the jewel now belonged to him.

And he, now, belonged to the jewel.


End file.
